


Man, oh Man.

by Jakob



Series: Evan and Connor, oh no. [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, evan loves his plants, evans just being evan, he gardens, like a lot, which will be important later, zoe is kinda mentioned but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakob/pseuds/Jakob
Summary: Evan has a peaceful morning, and talks to his plants. Maybe he should get friends? Nevertheless, he has a good morning. Kind of. Then it goes downhill.





	Man, oh Man.

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation and promise of a next time. I hope you like this!! I don't have an update schedule, but I'll try to update wheneber I'm in the mood. Also- Evan gardens. That's important for later.

The neighbourhood was oddly quiet, despite it being a friday morning. The streets were clear, garbage bins at the end of everyone's driveways, just waiting to be emptied. It was maybe 5:30 in the morning, too early for any normal teen. However, Evan Hansen was no normal teen. He had a schedule, and he had to follow it or else he'd likely panic. So, stepping out of a cold shower early in the morning wasn't new. Nor was the beige towel that hung loosely around his hips, til he decided to dress.  
  
Assuming his mom wouldn't be home, Evan carefully made his way to his room (after drying his feet off, of course. If he didn't the floor may get wet and he or his mom could slip. His mom would probably be annoyed at that. Maybe it'd dry when she got home? Whatever). After a moment of taking in his room- the white, empty walls and polished glass window with its three pots of plants just waiting to be watered, and the rug on the floor, and his blue comforter and just the overall blue and green of the room- he moved to his closet.  
  
Despite his family friend's many jokes about him only wearing blue polos, he had an assortment of clothes. Like the Stranger Things shirt that was hanging in the corner, never once worn but waiting. Or maybe the Fall Out Boy one, which also hung, never worn. Jared was right. He needed diversity. But clothes were expensive, and he didn't want to bother his mom with that nonsense. He knew that they were low on money. Picking out a blue polo and some khakis, and, of course, boxers, too, Evan began to dress.   
  
He paused in the middle of pulling his shirt on, glancing at his clock. 5:50. Hurrying, now, he yanked the shirt over his head and grabbed a pair of socks. Maybe he could make himself something if he hurried? No- that would simply be a waste of the small amount of food they had. He faltered. Yes, Evan could settle instead for an apple. Slipping his shoes on, he walked out his room and into the kitchen, grabbing a green apple from a basket of fruit on the table.  
  
He almost forgot something important. His necklace, of course! It was on the kitchen counter, next to his pine green watering can. The bear charm on his bronze jewelry looked absolutely angry, its jaws opened in what would have been a roar, if not for the paintbrush it'd clamped down on. Evan always assumed that this charm meant his soulmate would look dangerous, like a bear. However, they'd be an artist, and despite not being too open about it, it was their passion.   
  
Of course, he'd always tell himself he was wrong. The necklaces were probably wrong, anyway.  
  
Pulling the necklace and charm attached around his head so it hung quite plainly from his neck, Evan grabbed his watering can and headed back into his room. He then approached his three plants- a cactus, a pitcher, and a venus fly trap. He cracked his window open to allow bugs for the pitcher and fly trap, then turned to the cacti.   
  
" Hey, Jack. Sorry I didn't water you last night. " He gave the prickly thing an ample amount of water, then turned to the other two.  
  
" Jasper, " He referred o the pitcher, " Oscar. " This time, the fly trap. " I watered you last night, so you're good. I think. Please eat all the bugs. "  
  
Evan set the watering can down on his dresser, exchanging it for his bookbag.   
  
" I'm heading out, then. Seeya. " With that, he nodded at the plants and turned, slowly as to not knock the can down, and exited the room.  
  
He forgot his apple, but it's not like that mattered much.  
  
Exiting his house, he was greeted with a beautiful garden- the one thing he could do that didn't cost too much. What could he say? His green thumb was evident. Sure, he may have been a tree expert, mainly, but gardening was another thing he liked to do. Passing by the flowers, he muttered little 'Hello's and 'Bye's, making his way to the bus stop. Pausing, he pulled his phone out of his bag's front pouch. The bus wasn't due for another half hour.   
  
Evan's shoulders sagged. Great, he'd be walking. Did he remember to brush his hair? Or teeth? No? He'd do it later. Going back now would be pointless. Sighing, the teen crossed the street (looking both ways, first, of course) and began the ten minute trek to his school. Nobody was out this early, which was good. However, that was only because he was in a small neighbourhood. The road in front of the building would be bustling with activity.  
  
He shuddered. He seemed to have forgotten his jacket as well. So much for a good day. He'd have to lie to his mom and therapist. Again.   
  
Being so lost in thought, he'd hardly noticed that he'd made it to school. Almost, aside from the busy street that seperated him from it. Maybe the traffic would die down just enough for him to cross. A guard in a bright orange jacket spotted him and grinned wide, waving and holding up a stop sign for the cars. Evan shrunk into himself. He was the only student so far. He didn't want to attract attention. Still, he stumbled onto the road and strode across the street quick as he could, thanking the lady in passing.   
  
Finally, school. And he was a good fifteen minutes before the bus even got to the bus stop. Yay. That was sarcasm, something Evan is surprisingly good with. Woo, school. Other people. Out of nervous habit, he fiddled with his charm, eyes on the ground.  
  
He yelped both as he bumped into someone and as as his charm grew burning hot in his hands. Looking up at the person he'd bumped into, he went to apologize. However, he stopped, widemouthed as he realised who'd he'd bumped into.  
  
Connor Murphy.  
  
'School shooter and the most insane but impossibly rich kid on the block, brother of Zoe Murphy.'  
  
Connor Murphy. Who'd managed to make his charm burn redhot.


End file.
